


(Icky) Scent

by saturnbaby



Series: BottomShiro2k19 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Galra!Bottom!Shiro, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Marking, Natural lubricant, Nipple Play, Rimming, Size kink if you squint, Well - Freeform, a possible mpreg, and needs the d, better late than never, but only a small mayhaps, chest fixation, galra!shiro is still a, he's kind of in heat, keith also is one, not full ABO dynamics, slick, there is some, will keith give it to him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnbaby/pseuds/saturnbaby
Summary: Keith and Shiro just ended a BOM mission, but Keith notices Shiro's weird behaviour and icky scent.After some convincing, Keith decides to help his big Galra friend.(Or: Galra!Shiro gets heat-ish and needs the D after a mission)





	(Icky) Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my very late addition to the Bottom Shiro Week 2019. 
> 
> This is the first of three works that I've been planning for like two weeks. However, classes started on the same week as the event, so I couldn't prepare in advance because I am a lazy butt.   
> Galra!Shiro inspired by Jokatorium  
> And also, this isn't beta-ed and I am not a native English speaker, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes.

Keith is starting to  _ really  _ worry about his team-mate.

 

He and Shiro had just ended a really stressful intel mission, and out of nowhere Shiro collapsed and started to sweat, shiver and his whole body got hotter, even for Galran standards. He also had been smelling something kind of icky or weird, even for Keith’s half human nose, maybe he just needed to wash his mask more often.

 

Keith had to carry Shiro to the ship and lie him on the “bed” they have on the ship, which is a corner with a couple of blankets and pillows on the floor, whilst trying to talk sense to him or ask what he felt, but the big purple alien-cat was really out of it. Shiro mumbled but nothing coherent that Keith really could understand. He decided not to get too distracted about it, he needed to get them to safety. Once he got them to a safe quadrant, he tried to contact Kolivan.

 

But Kolivan really was not helpful “Oh, we didn’t expect it to start so early, it must be because of your compatibility and the stress relief of completing the mission.” He said, not even lifting his eyes from his reports. “You should come to the base until you finish taking care of that, there should be the supplies you need on his bag.

 

“What started? Kolivan what are you talking about?” 

“He’ll tell you, I need to go, I have a meeting. Good luck Keith, let’s never talk about this.”

 

The connection brokes and the screen goes black, but that doesn’t stop Keith from growling at it.

 

It seems like the growl upsets Shiro, who shrieks wounded and curls on himself more. Keith goes to him carefully and shushes softly, trying to calm him.

 

“Sorry big guy, I’m just trying to understand what is going on with you and how I can help you.” He runs his fingers through the white locks, Shiro leans in to the touch and starts purring loudly. “Are you alright there?”

 

“Keith” his voice is even more low and hoarse. “I need you… Touch me… I need your hands everywhere” He looks so honest and desperate, cloudy eyes, pupils blown, ears against his head in submission. “I need you inside me.”

 

Keith’s brain short-circuits, both because of the words spoken by Shiro, but also by that same Galra’s hand reaching to cover his groin, and starting to rub him through the Blade’s uniform.

 

“Shiro, hold on — ahh what are you doing…?” 

 

His belt is undone hastily, and his pants fall to the ground. His partner’s hot breath compensates against the exposed skin of his thigh. Shiro’s tongue trails the outline of his underwear, leaving a wet path. He opens his eyes, gasping at the sight of Shiro’s hungry eyes and the drool on the corners of his mouth, nuzzling against his hard dick. 

 

“ _ Please  _ Keith, I need it, I need you to give it to me, give me your knot.”

 

_ Wait,  _

_ WHAT? _

 

“Wh — What? I don’t have a knot, I’m not full Galra.” Talking whilst getting his dick rubbed and wet through the fabric of his underwear is really hard. Shiro whines, needy and vulnerable, and Keith feels himself throb and hears himself let a deep soft growl. 

 

“Yes you do, you’re so perfect for me, I just need you to fuck me, Keith, fuck me, pound me. Can’t you smell how much I need you?” Keith’s never seen Shiro like this, he’s trying to hump his leg, he looks so desperate it’s making it very hard for him not to lose control. He takes a deep whiff and analyses the smell, it’s kind of sweet and welcoming, like cinnamon and cardamom with a salty note that feels familiar. 

 

_ Oh, it’s pre-cum. _

 

“Is that you? How can I smell you?” Shiro’s huge tongue spreads against the covered tip of his dick and makes him gasp. He can’t take it anymore, he takes the large Galra by the shoulders and pushes him a little bit outside his personal space. Shiro whines and tries to rub himself against his groin but Keith stops him. “Wait, Shiro, I need to know what’s happening? I can’t — I need to know what this is about. Are you okay? Is this you?” 

 

“It’s me, I promise, it’s me, I really need you, I want you, only you. Forever Keith, I’m made for you, only you.” He talks so fast, hopeless, frustrated. “I’m in heat… How do you humans call it — at my most fertile? My body needs to mate, but it will really calm down if I do it with my compatible mate.  _ You. _ Aside from me feeling like this right now, I really think we are compatible, I like you. But I also don’t have the time to talk this through, come on. Tell me if you’ll fuck me or if I have to get my toy and do it myself, because I need  _ something  _ inside me  **now** .”

 

Keith doesn’t know what makes him snap, either the mental image of Shiro fucking himself with a dildo, all needy and vulnerable or the possessive urge to avoid Shiro having inside him anything other than his own dick.

Whatever it is, it makes him hoist the bigger Galra, making him sit on his ass and takes advantage and positions himself on top of him.

 

“You will not ever need anything else, not if I have saying in it.” Keith growls, deep and possessive. He presses himself against Shiro, and finally kisses him.

 

The kiss escalates quickly from soft to a more hard, wet and violent kiss, they both hold each other, reaching and squeezing as much as they can. Shiro’s chest seems to be especially responsive and delicious to touch. Every squeeze and pinch is greeted by a squirms and moans, it makes Keith marvel to the sight of the vulnerability of such a big, beautiful and imposing being. He can’t help himself, so he rubs himself against the muscled chest like Shiro did against his dick, he licks through the uniform’s fabric until he feels a little bump, even more sensitive than the whole area. He sucks the nipple and Shiro quivers under him.

 

“Keith…” he heats Shiro whine.

 

Enthusiastically, he keeps tending to the sensitive nipples, twisting, pinching, squeezing and sucking, until it gets out of his hands. Shiro trembles and moans louder, almost out of breath. Keith freezes, astonished by the look of Shiro’s face, the absolute delight and ecstasy. 

 

“Did you just come from me touching your tits?” He rasps.

 

“You need to fuck me  _ now. _ ” Shiro answers, taking his damp uniform off in two movements.

 

“We need to get some lube”

 

“No need”

 

“Shiro, even if you’re another species, I’m pretty sure that friction without lubricant still does burn on your skin.” Keith counters, glaring at the annoyance on his partner’s face.

 

“Yes, but i think my slick will be enough, of course if you decide fuck me before I die.” 

 

Keith’s response to the insolence shown toward him is taking the rest of his own uniform off and giving a squeeze to Shiro’s chest to hear him whine again, reminding him the position his is in.

 

“Let’s see this slick, get on your back baby, I’ll give you what you’ve been bitching about, I can’t wait to watch you scream.” The words come out of his mouth, so dirty and hot his dick twitches and the positive response on Shiro’s face makes Keith more eager and inspired. “You like to hear that? I’ll make you scream, I want to make you cry and beg for me, you can do that right? I know you can, you’re so good for me.”

 

“Yes, yes, I was made for you, please Keith.” Before Shiro positions himself, he gives him a sloppy kiss again, so wet and hot, Keith’s heart swells from the sentiment behind it. 

 

Once Shiro’s in position, his hole is visible and Keith can see the wet slick dripping out of it, looking so erotic it could make anyone lose their mind. Instead of doing that, Keith crouches to give a quick lick to the hole, surprising Shiro who gives him a loud moan. 

 

“Stop teasing me Keith  _ please. _ ” He begs

 

Keith hums, “Only because you asked so nicely” sits up and aligns his cock to the sensuous hole, his human skin against the purple Galran skin makes it easier to see the difference and how his dick gets swallowed by the greedy hole. 

 

“Oh _yes_ _Keith._ ” 

 

It’s an out-of-body experience and at the same time, the most sensorial experience Keith has ever had. Shiro feels so hot, so soft and tight he thought he was going to come from just penetrating him for the first time.

He lets Shiro a moment to get used to the intrusion, trying to control himself and be patient, but instead of gratitude, he’s greeted by an annoyed and desperate groan.

 

“What are you waiting for? Come on Keith, give it to me.” Shiro barks.

 

“You want it so bad? I’ll give it to you, I’ll make you cry, so beautiful and desperate for me.” Again the words come out if his mouth without warning. He’s determined to make a wreck out of the Galra who is at least three feet taller than him, to have him at his mercy and satisfy him so that he never even thinks about being with anyone else. 

 

His resolve apparently is so strong that gives him all the strength he needs to pound against Shiro harder and faster than he had planned to. He can hear his gasps, Shiro’s moans, the slap sound of their skin hitting, the vulgar and arousing sound of the slick moving between them.

 

“Oh look at you” Keith purrs, “Such a big and strong boy, you look beautiful like this.” He reaches and strokes his lover’s strong jaw, caressing his neck, testing the hold on his throat. “Such a gorgeous body, all for me” He pinches and squeezes Shiro’s chest again, making him shriek loudly.

 

“ _ Keith ahhh! _ ” His hole clenches around Keith, who summons all his control to avoid coming too.

 

“That’s right baby, shhh. You’re doing great sweetheart, catch your breath, come on, in and out.” Shiro’s body is shaking so much it almost scares Keith. He decides to pull out, ignoring the upset whine. He quickly reaches for the water bottle next to the blankets and opens it. “Open up baby.” 

 

Shiro drinks dutifully and looks at him with a soft, tired look on his eyes. “I’m okay now, I can keep going.” 

 

“Are you sure? We can leave it here if it’s too much. I don’t you to do something you don’t want to.”

 

“I’m sure, I can do it, I still want you to come inside me.” 

 

_Oh_ _okay._

 

“Okay big boy, let’s do it, let’s just change this. Lay on your tummy and put a pillow under your hips.” He instructs softly, to which Shiro looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Tummy?”

 

“Shut up.” he laughs. “Don’t kill the mood.”

 

“I’m not the one talking like a kit — ah!” He is interrupted by the intrusion of Keith’s dick inside him again. “You fill me so much, so big, so perfect for me…”

 

“That’s right baby, just for you… So good… You feel so hot and tight.” Keith feels himself getting more desperate and his movements more frantic. Shiro angles himself higher and starts stroking his own dick, making him moan louder. Keith takes him from the hips to steady himself and be able to pound him harder.

 

“Yes yes yes yes, warm for you, I need it, I need you to come inside me, do it Keith, fill me up, make me yours, mark me.” Shiro’s voice cracks as he tries to talk faster, but he gives Keith an idea. Looking at his back, he can’t help to be attracted to how muscular and attractive it looks. He lowers himself and gives it a few tentative licks and nips before he goes higher and gives a soft bite to Shiro’s nape. He hears a muffled loud groan and decides to take it further, so naturally, he bites harder, this time making sure he uses his Galran fangs to rip the skin. Shiro moans harder and his body again twitches and his hole tenses around Keith’s cock. 

 

“Fuck yes, you like that baby? You like being marked as my own?”

 

“Yes, yes Keith I love it, I’m yours,” he cries “I love you so much, mark me, bite me and fill me with your cum. Breed me Keith, I promise I’ll be the best mate you could ever find.” He moans.

 

It’s hard for Keith to know exactly what makes him lose it, either the dirty thought of actually  _ breeding  _ Shiro, a bigger and stronger Galra or hearing for the first time the big L word and the emotion and arousal of it. But he increases the speed and strength of his thrusts and feels himself come, calling out Shiro’s name and his dick expand for the first time. It’s a weird feeling, foreign and yet so natural how the hole around him tenses and relaxes around his knot.

 

After sobering up a little he realizes he can’t move.

 

_ Oh _ . 

 

He’s awkwardly on top and tied to the same guy he just fucked and got confessed (kind of) from. 

 

“Uh, how are you? Are you okay? Do you want me to move?”

 

The answer he gets is Shiro’s hand, pushing him carefully so they both can be laying on their side. But he still can only see the big, (slightly) bloody bite he gave him on his nape.

 

“I’m good.” he hears a soft whisper. “We just need to give it a little time and you’ll be free.”

 

“No, no, it’s okay, I like being like this… Umm… It would be nicer to be able to tell you I love you too facing you, but I can do it this way too.” He tries to joke. Keith knows it’s a big deal, but he can’t wait. What if Shiro feels bad and backs away? Or maybe he didn’t really mean it that way. Either way, Keith would rather know it now before letting his mind overthink everything.

 

“Great, as long as we’re on the same page.” Shiro’s voice sounds so soft, a hint of a smile in it too. “We should sleep, we sent the reports so there’s no rush on heading to base right now. I… Thank you Keith, it really meant a lot to me.”

 

“It meant a lot to me too, there’s nowhere on this universe I’d rather be.”

 

Keith reaches for a blanket and covers them with it and holds Shiro’s waist with his hand, appeased and pleased. The silence sets between them, their breathing slows down and Keith begins to feel himself getting asleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh, before I forget, after we sleep we need to think what we’ll do if I’m pregnant already.”

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed. I hope to post the other two works this week, even if it's late. One is a Modern!AU of like Shiro's 101 Bottoming situations and the other one is a luxurious session inspired and set in Joltikon's Paparazzi AU. 
> 
> You can find me in Twitter aysaturnbaby.
> 
> I hope you have a great day!


End file.
